Republic city High CrossOver
by Naw'NiPooh
Summary: His first day at this school and her first day back. Some how there incidental interaction in the hall will change there last year in high school for the better. Not the best summary the bool will be better .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I apologies in advance if it's bad. Anyway this is a crossover between Legend of Korra and Naruto. As for LOK everyone will show up somewhere but they will not be in every chapter, and for Naruto the only people from that show will be Naruto and Sasuke. As for bending and jutsu there is not any of that but don't worry everyone's still badass and can hold their own in a fight. Well here's a list of the main characters their ages and what sports they play.**

**Korra Martinez: age-17 Sports- Cheer and Softball**

**Kona Martinez: age-18 Sports- Football, basketball, and Baseball**

**Mako Harris: age-18 Sports- Football, Basketball, and Track**

**Bolin Harris: age-18 Sports- Football, Basketball, and Baseball**

**Iroh Trujillo: age-18 Sports- Football, Basketball, and Baseball**

**Naruto Rodriquez: age-18 Sports- Football, Basketball Baseball**

**Sasuke Reyes: age-18 Sports- Football, Basketball, and Track**

**Asami Sato: age-17 Sports- Cheer and Softball**

**Jinora James: age-17 Sports- Cheer and Softball**

Korra P.O.V

Today was the first day back to school from summer vacation so I had a sleep over last night with Asami and Jinora so we could get ready and go to school together. I woke up to a beeping noise, and Asami and Jinora getting up and rubbing the sleep out their eyes. So I get out of bed and head to my closet. Today I think I'm gonna wear a tight Lewi Vaton shirt that has a white belt going across the middle of it with white skinny jeans and my favorite pare of red pep toe Lewi Vaton shoes. So after I grab my cloths I head to the bathroom to take a shower. After I finish my morning routine I dry my hair and crimp the top so that the bottom is straight and the top isn't. My hair goes to at least mid-back with some natural highlight. To tell you the truth I'm really short about 5/3 but its okay 'cuz Asami and Jinora are the same size as me. I have mocha colored skin and beautiful blue eyes I say their beautiful because my mom has the same. Speaking of my mom I'm pretty sure her and my dad are off on another one of their trips for their jobs. I'm very well off but this big house gets lonely some time even when my brother has his friends over so most of the time I'm at either Asami or Jinora. So when I finish my hair I walk into my room to see that Asami and Jinora have just finished their hair Jinora wearing something close to me except her shirt and shoes are orange. Jinora is a very pretty girl she has shoulder length brown hair and she has a lightly tanned skin completion, with grayish blue eyes that makes her looks so pretty. Asami is wearing a yellow Gucci shirt with a black belt through the middle and black skinny jeans with a pair of yellow Gucci pumps. Asami is about my height with long black wavy hair and mild tanned skin she has emerald green eyes that make whatever she wears look good. As soon as we seen each other we all squealed "OMG YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!" we all just laughed and walk down stairs when we got down stairs we noticed that my brother had a sleep over of his own with Iroh, Mako, and Bolin. When Jinora seen Bolin she blushed and whispered in my ear "Can we go before I say something stupid?" I just laughed and nodded my head yes. As we were walking to my car Kona my older brother called me so turned around and told Asami and Jinora "I'll be right back okay just get in the car". When I walked inside, I saw Mako, Iroh and Bolin all staring at me and trying not to laugh cuz they probably already knew what Kona wanted to say but I still had no clue as to what he wanted. Mako is very tall and muscular but not as muscular as Bolin he has really pretty topaz eyes that every girl loves and he has lightly tanned skin with black hair that's styled like my brothers but it goes straight up, today he was wearing a red and black short sleeve shirt that was unbutton with a black muscle shirt underneath with black jeans and red air force 1's. Bolin is shorter then Mako but is taller than me and he has a bigger build then Mako. He has lightly tanned skin and the most amazing emerald eyes and his hair was slicked back but one of his black curls hang loose on his forehead, he's wearing the same thing as Mako but his shirt and shoes are green and black instead of red. Lastly Iroh is taller than Mako and has a bigger build then him to he has lightly tan skin and the most beautiful topaz eyes he makes all the girls melt with one look and his black hair is styled in spikes that gives him that bad bay edge, he's wearing a Red Polo shirt with black pants and red and black Jordan flight. When I seen Kona he's waiting for me by the stairs. My brother looks a lot like me but he has short hair that's styled in a little flip that leans to the side he has mocha skin like me with our mother beautiful eyes. He was wearing a Blue polo shirt with black pants and black and blue Jordan Flight. When I get to him he says "I heard you and your friends talking about us last night. What did you say Ohh yeah something about when Iroh looks at you it makes you want to Tackle him to the ground and rip off his cloths?" I just stood there and blushed but then I got mad and yelled "you were spying on us!" "Well not actually Kor I planted a microphone chip in your room so now I can hear what you talk about." "Uggh Kona I hate you! That's so not funny and I never said that maybe it was Asami" "No Kor it was you but its okay I didn't tell him" "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM- DIDN'T TELL HIM! UGGH Kona you're just so unbelievable. I can't wait till mom and dad comes back so I can leave and go live with Gran-Gran." so I just turned on my heels and headed to the door only to be stopped by Iroh standing in front of the door. "Please Iroh leave me alone and let me go to school." "Come on Kor it was a joke don't take it like that." "Move Iroh or I'm going to punch you." "okay okay sorry geez don't want to mess up my face right?" when he moves I just go to my car and pull out the drive way before I tell Asami and Jinora what happened "well Kona just wanted to ruin your day but I wonder if he was spying on us or if there's really a microphone chip or was he just fucking around with you." said Asami "I don't know Asami if you think about it maybe both cuz Kona just weird like that." stated Jinora. "Maybe but let's not focus on that. Let's go to school and invite everyone to the party and just have a good fucking day without worrying about Ko, Roh, Bo, and Mako" I said. They agreed and we all walked to the office to get our schedule. We exchanged schedules and I had 3 classes with Asami and 4 with Jinora not including lunch and study hall because every senior has the same study hall.** On my schedule it says 1****st**** hour: Reading – 2****nd**** hour: math- Tarrlok 3****rd**** hour: history- 4****th**** hour: lunch 5****th**** hour: Gym – 6****th**** hour: study hall 7****th**** hour: science- . ****_Asami schedule 1_****_st_****_ hour: Reading- 2_****_nd_****_ hour: Math- 3_****_rd_****_ hour: Gym- 4_****_th_****_ hour: Lunch 5_****_th_****_ hour: history- 6_****_th_****_ hour: study hall 7_****_th_****_ hour: . Jinora schedule 1_****_st_****_ hour: 2_****_nd_****_ hour: 3rd hour: 4_****_th_****_ hours: Lunch 5_****_th_****_ hour: 6_****_th_****_ hour: Study Hall 7_****_th_****_ hour: ._** After we see what classes we have together we go to our lockers my locker is one away from Asami's and hers is right next to Jinora's. Jinora had to go do something so that just left me and Asami to go to first hour our self. We didn't even make it around the corner before Asami and I ran into something really hard. Asami was lucky she felt on top of who she bumped into me not so much. when we fell he had one of his hands behind my head and the other was around my waist, when I looked into his eyes I seen him staring so intensely at me I just had to blush it wasn't cuz he was staring at me it was because he was just so hot. He had spiky Blonde hair that gave him a little bit of edge, he had blue eyes that were just so amazing I thought I was floating in the ocean, and he had like a perfect tan. When he finally got up he held out his hand that I happily took and he helped me to a standing position. Now that I'm standing I got a better look at him. He was a taller than me and he was wearing an Orange and white button up shirt that was unbuttoned and the selves were rolled up past his elbows and he had a white undershirt on and he wore white jeans with orange and What Jordan retro's. God could he be any cuter?

Naruto P.O.V

When I walk into school I and Sasuke barely make it around the corner to our lockers when we bump into someone. The girl that fell on Sasuke was pretty but when I looked down at the girl under me I didn't see anyone but her. She was just beautiful she has the prettiest eyes I felt like I was floating in an ocean. I got up and reached my hand out for her which she took I helped her up and got a better look at her. 'God she's so pretty' "Thanks you're not so bad yourself" she said " Fuck I said that out loud didn't I?, well sorry for bumping into you I was just looking for my locker oh and by the way I'm Naruto Rodriquez." "Ha-ha its okay and are you lost I could so you it and I'm Korra Martinez." "Yeah that would be nice thanks Ohh and that guy over there is my friend Sasuke," "kay and that girl over thee is Asami and what's you locker number?" I just hand her my schedule with my locker number on the top and she says "your locker's next to mine I'll show you just let me tell Asami something." I just nod my head and she tells her friend "I'm going to show Naruto to his locker and his first hour so you can come with or you can show Sasuke to his locker." "Ill shows Sasuke" was all Asami said and then she and Sasuke were gone. When Korra came back she said "I guess ill see you a lot" I just gave her a confused look and she said "we have most of our classes together and you lockers next to mine." "Ohh well at least I know some on" so after we got to my locker we walked to first hour getting to know each other and I thought to myself 'I'm starting to like this place.'

**Well there's chapter one the next chapter I'm going to write about what happened in Asami's and Saskue's P.O.V and maybe there will be a little Kona and Iroh Pov I don't know we'll see. I'm going to make a new story that's pretty much about Korra's Love interest so you can review and tell me who should be one and then you guys could vote who can stay as a candidate for Korra's love and who doesn't deserve it so just name some people you want as a love interest and ill get to work right way well that's it I guess sooo**

**_NAW'NI OUT BRUH!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my life has been pretty hectic with cheer leading and traveling in and outta town for softball but the main thing is that I'm back now so lets get started.**

Sasuke P.O.V

After Naruto left with Korra, Asami and I started walking to my locker which happened to be all the way on the other side of the school so on the way there we got to know each other a little better. ''So where did you live before you moved to Republic City,"she asked. "well we moved a lot but we lived in the hidden leaf village in the Fire Nation" "oh okay and who do you mean by we like you and your parents or you and Naruto?" "Both mine and Naruto's parents died so we just had each other so me and Naruto" " I am so sorry i didn't know... Well how old are you and are you gonna play any sports this year?" She asked trying to change the subject. " It's alright like you said you didn't know and I'm 18 and I think I'm gonna try out for Football and Basketball fo'sure and maybe Track um how about you?" "oh well your probably gonna meet the dream team if you make Football and Basketball, but I'm 17 I'm CO-Captain for Cheer and I play Softball."she stated with confidence and pride. " oh that's whats up and what do you mean I might meet the dream team?" "oh yeah I totally forgot. The Dream Team consists of 4 people so far because there coach is really strict but the coaches are looking for new people.. but anyway the four people are Kona Martinez Korra's older brother, Iroh Trujillo, and The Harris Twins Bolin and Mako." right when she said that we made it to my locker and I put my books in but I keep my book for my first hour which was Reading.. Amazing haha not. So on the way to class she showed me the rest of my classes. As soon as we stepped into the class the bell rang so we went to go sit by Korra and Naruto. On they Way there I noticed that Korra was blushing and giggling. ugh Naruto can't even go one day with out flirting with someone god I think I might have to put him on a leash.

Korra's P.O.V

When we class I asked Naruto if he wanted to sit with me and accepted and I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy. " So Naruto I know your new and all but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the back to school party but its okay if you don't I totally understand if you don't want to I just thought I would ask you know to be nice and all Oh My God I'm rambling. I have a tendency to do that when im Nervous not that im nervous or anything you know what im just gonna shut up now." Omg whats wrong with me I never get nervous around dudes. Naruto just sat there trying not to laugh soon he could take it anymore he busted out laughing 'OMG his laugh is so sexy' I thought to my self then he started laughing harder."Ohh Shit i said that out loud didn't I?" he couldnt even answer he was laughing so hard I knew i was blushing a deep red color. Ugh Why me this is the most embarrassing day ever. Finally he calmed down enough to answer and he said " Of course ill go to the back to school party with you I wouldn't be able to say know to someone as beautiful as you and i though the rambling was kinda cute." Gosh he just so perfect and I started to blush more thinking about how he called me beautiful. Then he leans so he close to my ear and he breathes and his hot breath send pleasurable shivers down my spine and straight to my core. ' God snap out of it Korra keep your hormones in check now is not the time to think about his shirtless body pinning god stop. "oh and by the way thanks its nice to know you think my laugh i sexy," then he bites my ear and sits back in his chair like nothing happen. All I can do I s giggle and blush even more I was so happy when i seen Sasuke and Asami walk in I waved Asami over so she could sit by when. When she sat down I told her everything that happened and she giggled and said '' oh I think somebody wants you.'' I just punched her and said '' Yeah right he's probably gonna be just like Iroh and mess with me just because I think he's cute, and if that is the reason that would suck because he gonna tryout for football and baseball and basketball so that means hell be able to hangout with them and plot things just to piss me off.'' " what ever you say but anyway we going to your place to get ready for the party" " Probably because I have to help Ko and Roh get the stuff ready for the party. Just as I said that the Teacher walked in and started role.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry its short. Well the next chapter is gonna be the party but for the next couple of chapters the point of view is gonna be mainly Korra and Naruto. So i hope you enjoy and ill try to update soon.**


End file.
